The Gravewalker of Zero
by RemaGeek
Summary: When Louise was summoning a familiar, she expected to get a mystical beast. What she got instead was a boy around her age. This man went by many names: Gravewalker, Ranger, Shrak, but the name he prefers to go by is his own name. Not Talion, who died after serving Sauron for 40 years, but his reincarnation, who is known as Thorn.
1. Chapter 1-Thorn

-I don't own Shadow of Mordor or Familiar of Zero-

 **Chapter 1-Thorn**

The reincarnation of The Bright Lord of Mordor

"We shall drown the ground with familiar blood!" Louise began to look forward.

' _I remember hearing those words before.'_ Louise thought before her eyes widened. In front of Henrietta's army was a horde of various familiars, and Thorn was at the front. Louise examined Thorn, in awe at his new attire which was what looked like golden armor and the red cloak that she made for him.

Louise let out a blush before she saw the right half of Thorn's body get enveloped by what looked like a ghostly elf. The elven half drew Urfael, which was glowing a bright blue. Louise then cast her gaze forward to see a barrage of golems, airships, and dragons coming toward Thorn's army.

" **NORIE!** " The elf cried as it slowly pointed Urfael to the enemy. Louise could only watch in astonishment as Thorn gained control of his body before sprinting to the first enemy that crossed his path.

* * *

Before the Great Familiar War

* * *

A girl was standing on the summoning circle, with hopes of summoning the greatest familiar. This girl's name is Louise, a girl who has always been called "Zero" due to her spells constantly backfiring.

But today is the day, she will summon the greatest familiar. Hopefully, she would summon one of the great beasts, like a dragon, or maybe a griffon, that would really change how everyone will think of her.

She took a deep breath, pulled out her wand and began her chant.

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers, Heed my Command…"

' _This just has to work_ '

"And bring forth…"

' _I can't stand being called a failure for the rest of my life_ '

"My familiar!"

* * *

Thorn looked at the now-dead Black Hand.

"I can't believe it…" He said as he looked at his hands.

"I finally killed him." Thorn then looked at Celebrimbor, the same that left Talion for dead and got himself trapped with Sauron.

" **We should go our separate ways, lest we make the same mistake we did one hundred years ago** ," Celebrimbor exclaimed.

But before Celebrimbor could leave Thorn, who was ready to be left alone due to the fact that his wounds are permanently healed, minus his left hand naturally, a green portal suddenly appeared in front of the two.

" **Well, that's curious** ," Celebrimbor said as he looked at the portal. Thorn walked over to the portal.

"Whatever it is, I feel as if we should go in," Thorn said as he examined at it. Celebrimbor looked at the portal then nodded.

" **We should cross this portal, and remember, I will only be awake when we are in stealth, in battle, or tracking someone** ," Celebrimbor exclaimed before vanishing as Thorn began to walk to the portal.

* * *

The explosion was huge, bigger than Louise's usual explosions. Everyone coughed as they looked to see if Louise accomplished anything. They waited until someone started giggling, causing all of them to start laughing at once.

"Looks like you really blew it Zero." Somebody yelled.

"You can't do anything." Somebody else yelled. Louise went down to her knees, looking ready to cry until the smoke cleared and everyone let out a gasp.

Louise glanced up, wondering what made everyone gasp. What she saw was a man around her age clad in strange clothing with the right sleeve completely destroyed. Louise continued looking at his attire and saw that he was wearing a cloak that was in tatters.

The man then turned around, examining the environment he was in, and also revealing two weapons on his back, one being a longsword that, strangely enough, had odd letters along the hilt and blade, although it seemed to be in Elven, so she couldn't read it. She then looked at the other weapon, a broken blade?

' _Why does he have a broken sword?'_ Louise wondered.

The boy then turned around yet again, allowing Louise to see his facial features. Louise saw his long, but clean hair, she also saw his face, and for some reason, she started to feel her face heat up.

' _What a handsome man.'_ Louise thought as she cast her gaze upon her female peers, all of which was also blushing when they saw his face. Louise kept inspecting him from afar until she saw his left hand, which looked to be severely wounded.

After looking at his form once more, she shook her head and glanced at her teacher.

"Professor Colbert, may I please try again," Louise asked her teacher. Colbert shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but once you summon a familiar, you are stuck with it." He said to a now slightly angry Louise, who does not want a mere commoner, no a mercenary, for a familiar.

"Might as well finish the contract," Colbert said. Louise sighed as she began walking to the merc.

* * *

Thorn was currently looking at his surroundings until he saw a pink-haired girl slowly walking towards him. She then spoke.

"Me comprenez-vous?" Thorn raised a brow at what the girl just said.

' _I get it since I'm obviously in a different world, then I don't understand what they are saying.'_ Thorn thought. The girl sighed then looked at the man behind her.

"Pouvez-vous lancer un sort de traduction?" She asked the man behind her, who then nodded and took out what looked like a wand and pointed it at Thorn.

' _If he is gonna try to kill me, he won't have much luck_.' Thorn thought to himself. The man started speaking strange words, then the wand started to glow. When the man stopped speaking, the wand also stopped glowing. The girl spoke to Thorn again.

"Do you understand me?" She questioned.

"Yes, I understand you," Thorn said as he watched her move closer to him.

"May you lower your head?" The girl asked. Thorn gave his head a nod before he cautiously lowered it. The girl then gently grabbed his face before giving his cheek a peck. Thorn couldn't help feeling puzzled before he began to feel a searing pain on his right hand. The girl backed away as Thorn quickly bought his right hand up, revealing strange letters burning into existence.

"What is this?" Thorn questioned. Then a pair of hands grabbed the said hand. Thorn looked at who it was and saw that it was a man who cast the translation spell at him.

"Congratulations Louise, you have successfully summoned your familiar." The man said.

" _Too bad he's a weak commoner,_ " Louise said under her breath.

"Since everyone has successfully summoned their familiars, then you are free to go back to your dorms," Colbert said as the students began to use a flying spell so that they can fly away. Louise sighed to herself as she remembered that she can't cast a flying spell.

' _Might as well introduce myself to this mercenary_.' Louise thought as she turned to the figure behind her.

"My name is Louise, and I'm your master," Louise said with determination. Thorn let out a scoff.

"Okay, my name is Thorn Hildebrand, and I guess I'm your servant of sorts," Thorn said with a hint of sarcasm.

* * *

"I thought we were supposed to go to your dorm," Thorn said as he looked at the nurse's office.

"Well, first we have to give you a check-up and see if we can heal your left hand," Louise said as she glanced at his hand.

"How did you get that injury anyway?" Louise asked. Thorn looked away from her.

"From a battle," Thorn mumbled, causing Louise to gain a puzzled expression.

"What type of battle?" Louise asked. Thorn looked at her, not wanting to reveal his past. Then he suddenly sneezed, then Celebrimbor appeared to Thorn's right and also sneezed. Louise let out a sigh.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Thorn nodded.

' _I feel like someone's going to suffer the same fate I'm suffering._ ' Thorn thought to Celebrimbor, who was nodding in agreement.

* * *

In **Rosario + Vampire** universe

Moka let out a shiver.

' _Why do I feel like someone has seen my future?_ ' Moka wondered.

* * *

Back in Halkeginia

Celebrimbor vanished from Thorn's sight, who was currently thankful that Louise cannot see the Elf Lord. Thorn took a look at the nurse's office before he sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll go for a check-up, but I will not get my left hand healed," Thorn exclaimed before he began to walk into the nurse's office, leaving an angry but curious Louise.

' _Why doesn't he want to heal his hand?'_ Louise wondered.


	2. Chapter 2-The Death Threat

**Chapter 2- The Death Threat**

I don't own Shadow of Mordor or Familiar of Zero

Thorn was currently outside of Louise's dorm, "Well are you going to come in, or do I have to force you." Louise attempted to threaten. Thorn scoffed at this and entered the room. The said room looked pretty basic, a desk, a bed, and a small haypile. Louise pointed at the pile of hay, "This will be where your sleeping." Louise said while trying to look serious, which made her look kind of adorable.

Thorn shrugged, then he noticed a chest at the corner of the room, "Excuse me, but is it fine if I use this chest to store some of my treasures from my world?" Thorn asked while pointing at the chest. Louise stood there looking at the chest, then she looked at Thorn. Louise sighed, "If you want to." Louise said as she watched him open the chest and grabbed his broken sword, ' _I don't know why he has that broken sword, might as well ask him after he's done putting his treasures in the chest._ ' Louise changed into her nightgown. Afterwards, she was about to force her familiar to do her laundry, until she looked at his attire, which in closer inspection, looked like it was not washed in days.

Louise sighed just when Thorn closed the chest. When Louise looked at him, she noticed that his broken sword is no longer on his back. "So, why did you have a hilt?" Louise asked, with hopes of getting to know her familiar better. Thorn looked at the closed chest, "I… I was using it as a dagger." Thorn answered her with a look of despair. Thorn went to the front of the hay pile, "You said I'm sleeping here, correct?" Thorn asked Louise, trying to change the subject. Louise nodded, "Okay, oh and I will be waking up early to familiarize myself with this school." Thorn finished as he took off his cloak and placed it over the hay pile. Then he put his longsword to the corner of the room, just in arms reach if he needs to grab it in a emergency, "Night Louise." Thorn said simply before he laid down on his pile of hay and went to sleep. Louise looked at him for a little bit before she got in her own bed, "Yeah, good night familiar." Louise said.

Thorn looked at his surroundings. "Where am I?" Thorn asked himself. He then looked at his attire, and saw that it was all mended, and that he still had his father's sword, and his own sword before it broke. He then saw his mother, but not with the gentle look Thorn was used to seeing, but with a look of anxiety. Sensing the presence of another person, Thorn turned to his left and saw his father, who had a look of terror. Then, thunder clashed, causing Thorn to remember where he was, at the top of The Black Gate. Thorn was still in front of his parents, who both went to their knees. "Mom?" He said as the sacrificial blade appeared and cut his mother's throat open. Thorn fell to his knees, and he could feel tears start to well up in his eyes as he started to remember what will happen next. He then looked at his father, "Father?" Thorn said as he watched his old man suffer the same fate his mother just faced. Thorn was now on his hands and knees, crying out, "Stop it, stop it!" Thunder clashed again, causing Thorn to slowly look up and saw a flaming eye in front of him. The pupil of the eye started to grow and change shape. Thorn's eyes widened, knowing that the flaming eye belonged to none other than the long dead Sauron. Thorn tried to move, but he could only tremble with fear as he watched the pupil change shape to that of a behemoth encased in one ton armor, and armed with a mace. Sauron was now in front of Thorn, with his mace held high, causing Thorn to only watch in terror as Sauron swiftly brought his mace down.

Thorn jolted straight up, taking quick breaths as he tried to calm down. After Thorn calmed down, he looked outside to see that the sun was just beginning to rise. "Might as well go and familiarize myself." Thorn said to himself. After he sheathed his sword and put on his cloak, he went out of the dorm.

Louise awoke, and the first thing she did was look at the hay pile her familiar was sleeping in, only to see that he was not there. Louise sighed, "He did say that he was going to familiarize himself with the school." Louise said to herself. Louise changed out of her nightgown into her uniform. After Louise changed, she went to the door, with hopes that she will find Thorn and get some breakfast. Until she heard someone humming, "Who's there?" Louise asked as she looked all around her room. Not finding anyone, Louise went back to her door. Until she heard the same person singing.

"On winds and waters may you cross,

See mountains white and blue

But on your road, let's not forget

The love I have for you

Dance on beaches in Anfalas

Sleep in moonlit fields of view

May you cross another golden age

With preciousness free-flowing

With Halfling, Elves, and Dwarves engage,

Their wisdom on you bestowing."

The voice started humming once again, this time loud enough for Louise to listen and see where it was coming from, and to her surprise it was coming from the chest Thorn was using to store his stuff, and the said chest was glowing a bright blue. Louise started walking towards the chest, with hopes of finding out what would cause the chest to sing. Louise was so close to it that she could touch it now. Louise was just about to open the chest when she felt a hand grab her shoulder, causing her to jump before turning around to see that the cause was Thorn. "Louise?" Thorn said with a look of confusion before he pointed at the chest, "Were you going to look in that?" Thorn asked, although he already knew the answer. Louise looked at him, than she slowly nodded, causing Thorn to sigh, "I know you are my master, but is it fine if you don't look in the chest until I give you permission?" Thorn asked. Louise was about to retaliate, but when she looked at his facial expression, she saw a look of pleading. Louise instead nodded, "Alright." She said. They both got out of the dorm soon afterwards and went to the cafeteria to get some breakfast.

Thorn's brow twitch when he saw where he was eating, on the floor. "Usually, familiars aren't allowed to eat here, but I made a exception." Louise said as Thorn picked up the moldy bread. Thorn than grabbed the plate, put the moldy bread back on said plate, and put it right next Louise's plate, causing Louise to look confused. Thorn reached into one of his many sacks and pulled out a root that looked like a loaf of bread, before walking out, "I would rather keep my dignity than to eat moldy bread like a dog, I'll be eating outside if you need anything." Thorn said as he walked out. Louise then looked at the plate and saw that, to her disgust, the bread was indeed moldy.

Thorn was currently seated outside near a tree, eating a Earthroot that he prepared before he left Mordor. That is until he saw a man drop something from his pocket, then a maid went to the object and picked it up. Thorn, not liking the look of the formal, decided to get to a point where he was behind the man and listened.

"Excuse me sir." The maid said, causing the man to turn around. She then showed him the object, which looked like a bottle of perfume, "I think you dropped this." She said as the man looked at the bottle nervously, "You must be mistaken." The man said with a little bit of fear in his voice. Then a woman walked up to him, "Hey darling, I see that you had a maid find my perfume that you gave me." The female said as everyone looked and saw that there was another girl next to him, and they were not looking at the maid. "Love, why did this woman call you darling?" The girl next to him asked, causing him to start sweating. The two girls than looked at each other, than they both looked at the male, "Were you cheating on me?!" both girls asked/yelled at the same time. Before he could answer, both girls slapped him in the face, causing him to have two bright red hand prints on his face. The man then looked at the maid, "How dare you, you should've left me alone when I told you that it wasn't mine, you filthy commoner." He then rose his hand. But before he could slap her, he felt a hand grab his wrist. He turned and saw Thorn, "You know it wasn't her fault that you were caught cheating on them, it was yourself to blame, so why not be like a man and accept it." Thorn let go of his hand. There was then a voice, "Thorn!" Louise yelled as she walked up to him, "I swear I can't leave you alone for two minutes." Louise said under her breath. The man looked at Thorn, than he looked at Louise. He started to laugh, "So, this is the mercenary that you hired to pose as your familiar." He said as he started laughing at Louise, "Admit it, you cheated so that you won't be thrown out of the school!" He yelled accusingly. Louise was flabbergasted, "I didn't cheat, I did the spell perfectly." Louise yelled, causing the man to laugh harder, "Oh really, than tell me why he doesn't obey you, face it Louise, you cheated." Louise looked ready to cry, causing Thorn to look at the man, "I'm pretty sure she did everything right, you on the other hand should be laughed at, because not that long ago, you were caught cheating on two other girls." Thorn said, causing everyone around him to laugh at the poor man. He then looked at Thorn, "Oh you think your funny, huh?" He said as he pointed at Thorn, "Than I challenge you to a duel, and I swear, I will make you suffer." He said, causing Thorn to chuckle, "Is that a Death Threat?" Thorn asked enthusiastically. The man in front of him nodded, causing Thorn to chuckle, "Your an optimist." Thorn said under his breath. He then looked at "The Optimist", "Where and when?"

"Your an idiot!" Louise yelled for the twentieth time. "He's the idiot." Thorn said simply. Louise looked at him as they continued walking to the meeting place, she then sighed, "You know that he can summon Bronze Valkyries, and they are really strong, none of them knew defeat, what did _you_ fight?" Louise asked as she pointed her finger at the ranger. Thorn looked at her, "I fought someone clad in one ton armor, and I managed to kill him." It was not a lie, but it was also not the whole truth. Thorn than looked forward, "Look, we're here." He said as he started walking up to The Optimist. "Don't worry. You'll still keep your dignity." He said before walking into the middle of the crowd.

"I impressed that you actually accepted." The Optimist said as he pulled out a rose, "Now is there anything you would like to say before I end you?" The Optimist asked. Thorn pulled out his sword before quoting something he heard from a orc, "I knew your a optimist. Know what that is, it's looking at something that's impossible before saying, "You know what, I'll give it a try." Don't worry though, I'm the same way." He said with a smirk as he pointed his sword towards The Optimist.


	3. Chapter 3-The Gravewalker

**Chapter 3- The Gravewalker**

I don't own Shadow of Mordor or Familiar of Zero

A petal fell from The Optimist's rose. When the petal fell to the ground, it suddenly transformed into a armored woman, "Since you are Louise's so called familiar, then you have to face my familiars, who are known as Bronze Valkyries." The Optimist exclaimed with a smirk of confidence on his face. The Valkyrie than charged, with the intention of killing Thorn with one blow.

Louise stood there, watching Thorn as he stood there, as if he was waiting. The Valkyrie was closing in, causing Louise to close her eyes, in fear of seeing her familiar getting impaled. She didn't hear a stab, causing her to slowly open her eyes. When Louise did, she was greeted with something that made her world go upside down. She saw her familiar touching that Valkyrie's face with his left hand, causing the Valkyrie to make a stunned expression. Thorn let go of the Valkyrie's face.

The Optimist looked at his creation, "What are you doing, kill him!" He yelled at his creation, but it wouldn't move. Thorn stood in front of him, "I'm standing here prepared for a challenge." Thorn than pointed his sword at him, "I'm still waiting." Thorn said simply, causing the crowd to cheer with excitement.

A man was looking at his looking glass, which looked normal at the back, but if you went to the front of the looking glass, you would see that he was watching Louise's familiar fighting a noble. He was not alone in the room. There was also Professor Colbert, looking at sketches of the runes on Thorn's hand. "There's no doubt about it, he's Gandalfr." Colbert simply said while looking at his papers. The headmaster did not reply, "What got your attention." Colbert asked. The headmaster turned the mirror, allowing the other teacher to see, "It may seem that Louise's familiar got himself in a fight against a noble." He said simply as the teacher went close to the mirror to investigate. Colbert looked at the Bronze Valkyries that are standing there, "Why aren't they attacking him?" He asked the headmaster. He looked at Colbert, "I don't know, but I suspect that it has to do with his left hand." He said as the teachers watch him touch another Valkyrie with his hand, causing it to stand there.

Louise was in awe, there was her familiar, with a army of Valkyries that he touched, and they were not doing anything. The Optimist was also in awe, but then he got a idea, "Hit him at the same time." He told his Valkyries, with hopes that if he was holding one off, then the other will hit his back, where it will be wide open. Thorn blocked one of the Valkyries, making his back wide open like The Optimist anticipated, "Gotcha." The Optimist said with excitement.

Louise couldn't believe what she was seeing, Thorn was countering one of the Valkyries, but he left himself wide open for the other to attack. Before Louise could warn Thorn, she felt a huge amount of power leave him. The Valkyrie that was about to hit him looked like it was being countered by the amount of power. Thorn touched the Valkyrie in front of him, causing it to stand there, than he turned around and touched the other Optimist, now freaking out, summoned his greatest Valkyrie. Thorn looked at it, ' _Well, it looks stronger._ ' Thorn thought.

Louise was shocked, ' _Thorn could not simply touch it like he did with the rest of them, what is he going to do?_ ' Louise asked herself. Thorn than raised his left hand, confusing Louise, until she looked at his face, seeing that his eyes are glowing blue, and that his teeth are gritted. "FOLLOW MY WILL!" Thorn yelled, causing everyone to jump back due to the fact that his voice wasn't his own, but that of one that is very regal, not a noble, but that of a lord. The second he did that, all the Valkyries that he touched started attacking the lone Valkyrie. Thorn simply stood there while The Optimist could watch in terror at what was happening in front of him, "Why are you attacking that one, you're supposed to attack the commoner!" The Optimist screamed at his familiars, but they just continued fighting the bigger Valkyrie.

Louise watched as the Valkyries continued to fight the bigger one, more confused than ever, ' _How did he do that_?' Louise asked herself. By now all the minor ones were destroyed, but the bigger one was also weaker. Thorn ran up to it and punched it, causing everyone to be slightly confused until they saw that the Valkyrie was holding its head in pain. Thorn took out his sword and started striking it, and after each strike, everyone felt a huge amount of power leave him, almost like the power itself was also striking the familiar. Thorn took his hand to the Valkyries throat after he finished striking it, causing the crowd to wonder what he is about to do next. Thorn started gritting his teeth while his eyes started glowing blue. While his expression changed, he lightly squeezed the Valkyrie's throat, causing the Valkyrie's head to explode.

Louise jumped back at Thorns display of power. Louise watched as Thorn turned his head to The Optimists general direction. Louise looked at Thorn's face and saw that he was still gritting his teeth, and his eyes was still glowing a bright blue color. He then pointed at The Optimist, "GUICHE." Louise's familiar said, sounding very regal.

The now revealed Guiche was terrified at what he just saw. Thorn just decapitated his greatest creation with ease. Then Thorn said his name. This caused Guiche to be even more terrified, ' _I didn't tell him my name, and I'm pretty sure that nobody else told him my name either. So how does he know my…_ ' Guiche didn't have a chance to finish his thought when he saw Thorn sprinting straight at him. With a new want to live, Guiche summoned a bronze sword. Thorn and Guiche had both of their weapons locked, "You, your not normal, no you're not even human, you're a monster!" Guiche screamed with fear. Thorn ignored his comment as he headbutted him, causing Guiche to stumble back. Thorn than punched him and started slashing at Guiche, like what he did with the Valkyrie. Guiche stumbled on the ground, "I guess The Zero should be proud that she summoned a monster." Guiche said before chuckling.

Louise was watching Thorn, wondering what he is going to do to Guiche. Thorn thrusted his left hand on Guiche's face, causing everyone to feel a huge amount of power course through Thorn's hand to the rest of his body. Thorn, whose eyes are now bright blue and is gritting his teeth, looked at Guiche, "YOU WILL OBEY!" The regal Thorn said. Everyone looked at Guiche, and saw that his face was stunned. "YOU WILL APOLOGIZE TO THE MAID AND TO LOUISE, AND AFTER YOUR DONE, YOU WILL THEN APOLOGIZE TO EVERY GIRL THAT YOU HAD CHEATED!" Thorn said before shoving Guiche away. When people looked at Guiche's face, they all saw a obvious burn in the shape of a hand on his face. Louise then walked up to him, causing Guiche to look at her, "I'm sorry that I accused you of being a cheater." Guiche said, almost sounding sincere. Guiche then stood up and walked away, obviously looking for the maid or the girls he had cheated.

Thorn sighed, ' _After he apologizes to them, we should free him._ ' Thorn thought to Celebrimbor before turning his eyes at the wraith's direction, ' _Do you at least have enough info for us to be able to read this worlds books_?' Thorn thought/asked Celebrimbor. Celebrimbor nodded, then he pointed to Louise, "Might as well speak to her, she looks curious." Celebrimbor said before disappearing. Thorn then stood up and walked over to her.

Louise was mad, confused, and happy, which made her feel even more confused. Thorn walked over to her, "I'm alive." Thorn said simply before Louise threw a punch at his chest. She then threw multiple punches at his chest while calling him a "Idiot" multiple times. Thorn stood there and waited until she was done punching him. Louise then looked at Thorn with near tears, "You made me think that he was going to kill you." Louise fell to her knees and started crying, making Thorn realize that Louise was worried about him. Thorn went down to one knee so that he could be in eye contact with Louise, "It's okay Louise." Thorn then reached into his pack and pulled out a flower, he the handed it to her, "Nobody can hurt me even if they tried." Thorn then stood up and offered his hand, "Come on Louise." Thorn said with a smile, causing Louise to grab his hand, also with a smile.

The headmaster stood there in front of his looking glass, thinking. Colbert was also looking at the looking glass, but the face he was making was that of awe, "What type of magic was that?" Colbert asked. The headmaster looked at Colbert, then back at the looking glass, "It seems that he is able to use some sort of hypnotism magic, but then again he is able to stun his opponents by simply punching them, and he is able to know the name of people without being introduced to them." The headmaster said while looking at Thorn's left hand curiously.


	4. Chapter 4-Derflinger

**Chapter 4- Derflinger**

-I don't own Shadow of Mordor or Familiar of Zero-

Louise was currently laying down on her bed, thinking. Yesterday Thorn fought Guiche, and he won after hypnotizing him by simply touching him, which, in Louise's opinion, was kind of terrifying. Then earlier today, he went over to Guiche and touched him once again, but instead of making Guiche's burn worse, the burn healed itself. Louise still remembers what Regal Thorn, which is what she is calling Thorn whenever he is using his strange powers, said to him.

" _I HEREBY FREE YOU, BUT, IF YOU TRY TO DO ANY OF THIS AGAIN, I WILL PUNISH YOU!" The Regal Thorn said to Guiche. After he let go of Guiche, Guiche looked at him, then he felt his face. Guiche looked back at Thorn with confusion, "Why did you free me?" He asked Thorn, "Because I only enslave monsters." Thorn said simply before walking away._

Louise sighed, ' _What are you Thorn_?' Louise asked herself before looking at her new vase.

Thorn sighed, after he set Guiche free, he was stopped by the maid, whose name was Siesta. Siesta invited him to join the rest of the servants for a celebration, and when he got their, they all started calling him "The Bright One". When Thorn asked why they call him that, they basically said it was because of the fact that he could control anything by touching them, and when he had the Valkyries fight on his side, the servants saw how bright his eyes were.

' _I can't believe we got another name to go by_.' Thorn thought to the Wraith. Celebrimbor nodded as they walked, "The Bright One does sound like a good title, but I think we should stick to Gravewalker, Bright Master, or in your case, Thorn." Celebrimbor said as they stopped in front of Louise's room, ' _She said we are going to town tomorrow, I wonder what we're going to do though_?' Thorn wondered as the Wraith disappeared.

Louise heard knocking on her door, "Who is it?" Louise questioned. "It's me." Thorn said simply before walking in. Louise continued to look at the flower in her vase, the very same flower Thorn gave her yesterday. "I see that you like the flower." Thorn said as he laid his cloak on the haypile, getting ready to go to sleep. Louise than looked at Thorn, "Hey Thorn, what is that flower called?" Louise asked as she lazily pointed to the flower. Thorn looked at the flower, then he looked back at his hay pile, "That was my mom's favorite flower, it is known as Niphredil." Thorn said simply before taking out his sword and placing it in the corner. Louise looked at him, "What happened to your mother?" Louise asked out of curiosity. Thorn stopped what he was doing and stood there, "She… died." Thorn said sorely before he laid down on his hay pile. Louise was about to ask how, but Thorn was already fast asleep. Knowing that she won't get any answers, Louise decided to go to sleep too.

Mumbling, that was the first thing Louise heard when she woke up. Going by habit, Louise lazily looked out the window. Seeing that it was still dark, Louise tried to go back to sleep, until she heard someone speaking, "Mom, run, RUN!" The voice screamed. Louise, who was still in her bed, looked around her room to find whoever was screaming. She then heard someone sobbing. Louise followed her ears and found Thorn sobbing in his sleep. Louise wondered why he was sobbing. Until, "No, no, please don't kill my dad." Thorn said quietly. Louise was in shock when she realized he was having a nightmare about his parents, ' _His parents were murdered, but who murdered them_?' She wondered. Louise watched for a little bit longer before she decided she couldn't watch him suffer any longer. Louise reached out and grabbed Thorn's hand, with hopes that it would make Thorn calm down. Thorn stopped squirming, causing Louise to smile. Until, "Mom, is that you?" Thorn whispered in his sleep, causing Louise to start crying. Painfully, Louise nodded and answered him, "Yes, and I'm not going to leave you alone, no matter what happens. So, don't cry anymore okay? We will always be together, now and forever." and after that was said, Louise fell asleep, holding Thorn's hand.

Louise woke up and saw Thorn was putting on his cloak and equipping his sword. "Good morning." Thorn said with a straight face as he looked at his sword before sheathing it. Louise looked at him for a little bit, then she remembered what happened the night before, causing her face to heat up. Thorn went to the door, "I will be out training while you get ready." Thorn said simply before he went outside.

Louise quickly got dressed, with hopes that Thorn did not see her hold his hand when he woke up. After she dressed, Louise slapped her face a few times, obviously trying to rid of the blush on her face. Louise was then about to get out then she heard something, and it sounded like a hammer smacking against something, ' _Is that a blacksmith hammer_?' Louise asked herself. Louise followed her ears to the source of the noise and found that it was once again Thorn's chest. Louise then heard something that sounded like simering metal going into a vat of water. She then suddenly heard a crowd gasp, as the atmosphere sounded like it changed into a throne. A strange and unusual voice entered Louise's ears, "A gift for you, oh Elf Lord." The voice said. Louise heard nothing for a few seconds. Until, " _It is so fine a gift_." A voice that sounded like Regal Thorn said. Before Louise could hear anything else, there was a knock on the door, causing the chest to stop glowing. Someone spoke through the other side of the door, "Louise, are you almost ready?" Thorn asked through the door. Louise quickly put on her shoes, "Coming!" She yelled before running to the door.

Louise hid behind Thorn as they looked at a horse that went wild at the school grounds, "We'll take that one." Thorn said to the groom, who was ready to put the horse down. The groom looked at Thorn with a look of confusion, then shrugged, "I wish you luck then." The groom said sarcastically before walking away.

Thorn entered the paster with the wild horse, "Thorn, what are you doing, your gonna get yourself killed." Louise said as he stood in front of the horse. Thorn looked at the horse straight on, "I'm obviously going to do these guys a favor by killing it, but first, I'm going to tame it so that we can get to the city faster." Thorn said simply. Louise was about to object to his idea, but the horse already started running at him. Louise watched the horse as it neared Thorn. Louise looked at Thorn when the horse neared and saw that his eyes was glowing a bright blue and his teeth were gritted. The horse was almost to Thorn, with the want to trample him, but right when it was about to do that, Regal Thorn grabbed the horse by its neck and threw it away from him, Thorn ran to the horse and got on it's back right when it got back on its feet. The horse started jumping, trying to make Thorn fall off it's back. Thorn took his left hand back, and his eyes once again turned a bright blue, and instead of him gritting his teeth, Thorn was screaming. Regal Thorn shoved his left hand on the horses head, causing a burn in the shape of a hand to appear on its head.

Thorn rode the horse to Louise, who was in awe at Thorns display of power. Thorn looked at Louise, "Well, are you just going to stare, or are you going to get on?" Thorn questioned the shocked Louise. Louise slowly nodded her head as Thorn helped her on to the now tame horse. "Let's go." Thorn said simply.

When Thorn and Louise made it to town, Thorn impressed Louise even more when the horse walked to the stables without being ordered to do so, almost like Thorn and the horse are in sync. Thorn looked at Louise, "Where are we going precisely?" Thorn asked, getting Louise out of her stupor. Louise shook her head a few times before she looked at Thorn, "I figured that we should get you a new dagger, something that is not a broken sword." Louise answered him. Louise then started leading the way through town to the blacksmith.

"Ah, I believe I know the type of dagger you're talking about." The store owner, who was a short and stout man, said greedily, almost like he was going to swindle Louise. Thorn noticed and went next to Louise. The man came back to the counter, looking like he was struggling, and placed a golden dagger, "This is the best dagger we have, made from a master smith." The man said with a smirk. Before Louise could look at it, Thorn picked it up and looked at it. Louise was about to ask him if she can have a look, but then she saw that his eyes were blue, and he was gritting his teeth. Regal Thorn looked at the store owner, "IT MAY SEEM THAT YOU ARE INCORRECT, THIS IS NOT MADE BY A MASTER SMITH, AND I SHOULD KNOW, I DID UPGRADE THIS BLADE AFTER ALL." Regal Thorn said as he pointed to the sword on his back, causing Louise to look at the blade to see that it was indeed very sharp. "ALSO THIS IS MADE OF GOLD, WHICH MAY LOOK NICE BUT IS HEAVY, NOT TO MENTION SOFT." Regal Thorn said as he grabbed the blade with both hands and easily bended it. Regal Thorn then looked at him, "NEXT TIME YOU TRY TO SELL US A WEAPON, BE SURE TO TRY AND GIVE US A WEAPON WE CAN USE." Regal Thorn said as he dropped the bent dagger on the desk. A bunch of barrels started moving, then both Thorn and Louise heard laughter, "I knew you would get caught sooner or later, though I didn't expect it to be from a master smith." The voice said. Thorn walked over to the barrels and saw a hilt moving. Thorn grabbed the hilt and pulled out a dagger. The dagger then _spoke_ , "Finally, someone pulled me out." Thorn looked at it, then he started gritting his teeth while his eyes turned a bright blue, "A FINELY CRAFTED BLADE." Regal Thorn said with awe. The dagger, somehow, turned red, "Oh stop, you're making me blush." The dagger spoke.

Louise was shocked, "Wait, is that a speaking dagger?" Louise questioned while trying to get out of her stupor. Thorn looked at her with a face that basically said, ' _Isn't it obvious_?'. Thorn then went back to looking at the dagger, "What is your name?" Thorn asked the blade. The blade instantly spoke, obviously excited that it was noticed, "I am known as Derflinger, but please, call me Derf." The blade said. Thorn then looked at the short and stout man, "We'll take this one." Thorn said. The man at the counter nodded excitedly, "Good, it's for free, just please get rid of that annoying thing. Oh, and if you get annoyed of that thing speaking, just sheath it." The man said. Thorn nodded before he looked at Derf, "Get ready to take a nap." Thorn said to the blade, "Alright." The blade said simply before it was sheathed. Thorn then looked at Louise, "Ready to go?" Thorn asked her. Louise nodded before she followed Thorn back to the city's stables.

* * *

Author's note

Greetings, this is RemaGeek, the one responsible for the two stories that has reincarnations in it. Anyway, the reason why I am typing this is because for this specific chapter, I had some help from my good friend Dupi. If your curious about who he is, then read some of his stories on this site or Fictionpress. With that said, I hope you will all continue to read this FanFiction


	5. Chapter 5-Crowned Princess

**Chapter 5- Crowned Princess**

Thorn and Louise arrived at the school when they saw all the familiars training with their masters.

"What's going on?" Thorn asked as he saw each animal doing a specific trick. Louise then made a shocked expression, "How could I forget, tomorrow is the day that we get to show the princess what are familiars can do." She then looked at Thorn.

"Um, Thorn, can you do anything, you know, other than killing things with ease?" Louise asked. Thorn scoffed, "Of course I can do other things then kill monsters." Thorn said as he kept walking back to Louise's dorm.

Until, "So you're the familiar that Louise summoned." A woman with red hair said. Thorn noticed that the woman had an oversized red lizard with a flaming tail next to her.

The woman then gripped his right hand, almost like she just found her soulmate, "You know, you don't have to stay with that failure, you could stay with a winner like me instead." The woman offered with a seductive look.

Thorn yanked his hand out of her grip, "No thank you, besides, Louise and I have to prepare for when the princess arrives." Thorn said simply as he walked away, with Louise behind him with a slight look of shock.

* * *

The red-haired girl looked on with shock present on her face, "How could he stay with her, I mean, what does she have that I don't." The woman complained while walking with her lizard.

"I mean, I have a big chest and almost everyone says that I look sexy, but this guy still follows her?" She complained until a girl with glasses and blue hair started staring at her like she just went insane.

"Kirche, what are you going on about?" The girl asked the newly revealed Kirche, who made an angered expression, "I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHY THAT HUNK OF A MAN WOULD CHOOSE THE ZERO OVER ME!" She screamed, causing all the students who were training their familiars to stare at the dou.

The blue haired girl noticed this and came up with an excuse, "Don't worry about her, she's just tired." The girl said with a simple expression, causing everyone to shrug and continue training their familiars. The girl then got back to her book as her friend kept on complaining about founder knows what.

* * *

It was evening, and in Louise's dorm, Louise was currently sitting on her bed, trying to guess what Thorn was going to do. "Are you gonna use your magic?" Louise guesses as Thorn kept on doing push-ups, "Yes." Thorn said simply as he stood up and noticed a carriage out the window.

"Louise, the princess has arrived," Thorn said as he pointed out the window. Louise quickly got off her bed and looked out the window, and surely enough, there was a carriage. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, startling Louise.

Thorn looked at the door before his eyes started glowing blue and his teeth were gritted. Regal Thorn then pointed at the door and said one word, " **Henrietta**." Soon after that was said, Louise quickly ran to the door so she would open it. When she did, she immediately bowed.

"Highness." She said as a figure wearing a cloak entered. Soon after she was in the dorm, she took off the hood of her cloak, "How did you know that I was entering?" She asked as she looked at Louise with a confused expression.

Louise stood up and pointed at Thorn who, to Louise's surprise, was already bowing, "My familiar, Thorn, told me you were coming when you knocked on the door." Louise explained as Henrietta turned to look at the ranger.

"So you must be the familiar I heard so much about, said to have unidentifiable magic." The princess said as Thorn stood up and nodded, "Indeed mistress." Thorn said as he then stretched.

He then looked at Louise, "I shall go to sleep." Thorn said simply as he went to his hay pile and placed the sword at his corner.

Henrietta watched as Thorn took off his cloak, ' _Louise sure has a handsome familiar_ ' Henrietta thought to herself before she shook her head, ' _I can't think that I already have a lover.'_ She thought to herself as she looked at Thorn's sleeping form. She then noticed Louise kneeling next to him before taking his right hand into her own, "Why are you holding his hand?" Henrietta asked as she sat down on the bed.

Louise kept on looking at the sleeping Thorn, "He has nightmares about his parents, and the only way to make him calm down is to hold his hand." Louise explained as a small smile appeared on the sleeping ranger's face, which in turn caused Louise to adopt a gentle smile.

Henrietta nodded before she noticed Thorn's left hand, "Louise, why is Thorn's hand injured?" Henrietta asked, causing Louise to sigh.

"I wish I knew, but Thorn refuses to heal his left hand." Louise said as she realized something, "Now that I think about it, whenever Thorn is using his magic to control something, he always touches them with that specific hand." Louise said as she looked at the hand.

"What do you think injured it?" Henrietta asked as she started to stare at the injury. Louise placed Thorn's right hand on his chest and lifted the left hand quickly, as to not make Thorn think he was abandoned in his dreams.

She then gently examined it, "It looks like it was stabbed, but not by a sword." Louise said as she started noticed one more detail.

"Henrietta, if you look at the hand, you could see that the wound is open, but no blood is coming out of it." Louise said as the princess started to stare at it with confusion present on her face, ' _How is that possible?'_ Henrietta asked herself.

They didn't figure it out, for it was time for the princess soon realized it was time for her to take her leave. Henrietta stood up and looked at Louise, "I'll ask one of my advisors to look into this, but for now, I hope that your familiar will impress tomorrow, do you know what he is going to do, or is it his secret?" Henrietta asked.

Louise, who was still holding Thorn's hand, shook her head, "No, but I think it has something to do with his powers." Louise said.

Henrietta nodded before putting on her cloak and going for the door, "Goodnight Louise." Henrietta said before she left. Louise nodded as Henrietta left. Soon afterward, Louise crawled into her bed, not bothering to change her uniform, for she was still gripping Thorn's hand, and went to sleep.

* * *

Daybreak came as quick as it did for Thorn to fall asleep, which was rather fast.

Thorn got up and stretched, ' _Another night where I did not suffer from a nightmare.'_ Thorn thought with a smile on his face. He then grabbed his cloak and Urfael before equipping both of them.

He then bought out Derf, "Finally, I can breathe." Derf said with glee present in his voice. Thorn then looked at Derf before smirking, "Hey Derf, wanna gain strength?" Thorn asked the dagger.

The dagger then shook with excitement, "You know I do!" Derf said as Thorn left the dorm, getting ready to go to a forge so that Celebrimbor will do his work.

* * *

Louise then woke up soon after Thorn left, getting used to the idea that Thorn will leave to either train or, in this case, smith.

Louise got out of bed and looked at her uniform, ' _It doesn't look dirty, I'll just wear it again.'_ Louise thought before she went to the door. But before she opened the door, she looked at the chest, expecting it to glow.

Just like her expectation, the chest started glowing as she started to listen, "Come on son, why don't you show your old man what you got." an older voice said before there was a clash of swords.

Laughter soon followed, "Come on Thorn, you can't expect to be able to use Urfael with sloppy swordplay like that." The voice said.

More clashing soon followed until, "What's the matter old man, giving up?" Thorn's voice said, sounding happy, which was completely odd for Louise, for she wasn't used to hearing Thorn with happiness present in his voice.

The chest once again stopped when a sudden knock on the door interrupted the memory. "Louise, come on, we don't want to late," Thorn said through the door. "Coming!" Louise called before shooting a short glance to the chest, ' _What will this chest reveal to me when I finally get the chance to open it?_ ' Louise wondered before leaving.

* * *

Louise had to stay calm, for it was her turn to show what Thorn could do. She was mostly nervous because she didn't know if Thorn could outmatch Tabitha, a girl who's familiar was a dragon. Thorn went to the area he was supposed to be before he introduced himself.

"Greetings, my name is Thorn Hildebrand, and I'll be your entertainer of sorts." Thorn began, making Louise wonder what he's gonna do.

"Now, I thought of doing a multitude of things, to swordplay to archery, but I decided that I should show all of you my favorite trick instead," Thorn said as Louise noticed that Thorn was slightly smirking.

Suddenly, Thorn _vanished_ , leaving everyone wondering where he went, ' _Where did Thorn go?'_ Both Henrietta and Louise thought at the same time.

Henrietta then stood up, looking around the area to find the missing ranger. Louise was also looking until she saw her familiar appear bowing in front of the princess, "Your grace." Thorn said simply to the shocked princess.

Everyone stared, and then someone started clapping, causing everyone to clap at Thorn's display.

* * *

Thorn and Louise were currently walking back to the dorm. Louise had a lot of questions, mostly ones that had something to do with Thorn's disappearing act. "Thorn, how did you do that?" Louise asked Thorn.

Thorn looked at her, "It's but a simple trick." Thorn said before he stopped and looked up. This action caused Louise to look up as well, and what she saw was two earth golems. She then looked at Thorn as his eyes went bright blue and he started gritting his teeth.

He pointed at one of the golems, specifically a small speck riding on the giant's shoulder " **Fouquet** ". Louise adopted a shocked expression, knowing that Fouquet was the most feared thief, "What are we going to do?" Louise asked.

Thorn looked on, "The teachers will most probably know that something wrong when they feel these tremors, but I'll stall her till then." Thorn explained.

Louise made a puzzled expression, "How?" She asked. Thorn looked head-on at the golem without someone riding it, "I'll get on top of that one's head and control it." Thorn explained. Louise looked at him with a confused expression as his once again went bright blue and his teeth were gritted.

Regal Thorn then went into a stance that looked like he was holding a bow and arrow, "And how will you get on its head?" Louise asked. " **Simple, I'll fly**." Regal Thorn said.

* * *

And cliffhanger, I know that all of you guys hate cliffhangers, but if a story doesn't have one, then where's the suspense that makes you say, "What's gonna happen next."

As you may have noticed, I changed my writing style, only slightly, so now you won't get stuck at a spot because it is in a paragraph.

Also, I would like to apologize for the long wait, I kinda had writer's block, which (for some reason) lasted for a freakin year. Also, I have started on an original story on FictionPress and a new FanFiction, original story called Holokauston, and FanFiction called Sparks of Inspiration, you should check them out (Or not, it's up to you).

Lastly, I would like to thank the support of all of my readers. (Anyone who is able to guess what Thorn is about to do will get, um, Talion's pinky toe? Yeah, Talion's pinky toe.) Till then, this is RemaGeek, also known as a sad otaku, signing off.


End file.
